


The Kingdom of Naples, and Spain

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: British Empire!England not Nice!England, How they get together fic, Kidnapped, M/M, Mention of Gore, Pirate England, Pirate Spain, Shipwreck, Spanish Empire!Spain, no explicit sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of his crowded home, Spain offers to accompany new troops to the New World only to fall prey to pirates backed by the English Nation himself. It would be bad enough on its own, but this time he had the Nation of the Kingdom of Naples with him and he'll be damned before he'll let someone else torture his vassal.<br/>Of course, the Kingdom of Naples isn't someone it's wise to underestimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom of Naples, and Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a kind of feeling out of a (possible) starting point for my Spamano fics.
> 
> Time period is roughly aimed to be around the late sixteenth century, at which point Lovino has likely been living with Spain for at most a century but likely in this case only a few decades.
> 
> Please note I don't write extended childhoods for Nations, so Lovino's been adult-bodied since he was twenty years old as a Nation (and is actually significantly older than Spain.)
> 
> I don't know when I might add more chapters, but I did mean this to reach them becoming a couple eventually...

Spain leaned on the railing of the boat and pushed his hat further back on his head. He glanced up at the helm, but the merchant captain was already there, the boat and its crew kitted up and already well on their way along the trade winds to the colonies in the New World. They were carrying official correspondence from the crown, and new soldiers.  
His presence wasn't exactly required here, but part of the reason why he'd left the capital was walking over to him with a cross look.

“You are not going to bribe me to good behaviour by this trip, you know. I still hate you.”

Antonio turned a smile to the Kingdom of Naples and laughed a little. “I'm not sure why you think this is me trying to make you like me.” 

Naples blushed at him and snarled. “You're a lazy asshole and a terrible sailor and that hat looks ridiculous on you.”

Antonio turned around and leaned his elbows on the railing, but he made a point of keeping himself low enough the angry Nation couldn't throw him overboard easily. He also watched with interest as the man's eyes went from his face, down, and back up again with a stronger blush.

“I didn't wear the nice pants to make you like me more either,” Antonio said mischievously.

Naples gave him a disgusted look. “I was not staring, and that is fucking gross. I don't sleep with Empires.”

Antonio rolled his eyes. “I didn't bring you along for sex,” he said flatly. “I brought you along because you were liable to try to kill someone I live with if I didn't. Again.”

“You would damn well deserve it if I killed Portugal or Navarre or someone, because you're all assholes.”

“As long as it's not one of my mortal officials,” Antonio shrugged.”Anyways, how well do you get along with Sicily again?”

He was left nursing a black eye, but at least Naples had gone to busy himself with the crow's nest and not make more of a nuisance of himself than he had to. Antonio doffed the hat and turned his face up to the sky, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and wondering if he'd be able to lose the tan if he let himself enjoy the sun between Spain and the colonies and back again.

If he was honest with himself, he likely couldn't avoid it even if he wanted to, but the Hapsburgs disapproved if he looked too dark for their Austrian sensibilities. He didn't personally care, but they were his bosses. For himself, he was hoping this might be something of a vacation with less constant failure than he faced at the time at home. 

It was a faint hope – pirates were a plague on his ships – but it couldn't be worse than the campaign in the Netherlands.

II*II

Two weeks later, they'd narrowly avoided one pirate ship and were still highly wary. Antonio was asleep when the next attack came and a sailor ran into the barracks and called them to arms. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his sword and a leather jerkin and dashed upstairs as he shrugged it on. He barely had time to tie it shut before he ran into a pirate and ran him through. 

He heard the thud of a knife hitting flesh behind him and turned to see a pirate fall over dead, a throwing knife in his skull. Antonio looked up and saw a flash of Naples skin as he gestured rudely at him and threw another knife. 

Antonio grinned and waded into the fight again.

He quickly found the worst of it. A flash of steel and feathers and Antonio pushed his way through the fight to catch the Pirate captain's sword on his own and grabbed his coat to jerk the man around to face him.

Green eyes flashed his way and England stared at him in shock under the tall hat.

“What a surprise!” England said. “You're here?”

“You asshole!” Antonio cursed and slashed at his throat. England jumped out of reach and circled him back, his attention diverted from massacring everyone around him. Another pirate went down with one of Naples' knives in his face, and England glanced up for a second and back to him.

“How do you like your Empire then?” England asked. “I've see you're doing very well. Are you going to check on how well your colonies are doing?”

“Jealous?” Antonio smirked. “Do you have any yet?”

“Why would I be jealous of your wars?” England shrugged. 

His talking didn't distract him and Antonio was struggling to keep up with him with a sword. He had to admit, grudgingly, that he'd made a mistake grabbing the weapon he had but he had no time to fix it. Antonio forced himself to keep up, to keep him distracted; if he didn't, England would be fighting his sailors and none of them could possibly come close to winning agaisnt the Nation.

He was already feeling the drain as his sailors and soldiers fought and died against men they simply weren't trained to fight, but he'd be damned if he let it show.

There was a scream in Italian and Antonio looked up, shocked, only to feel something punch into his gut and bring him to his knees. He looked back at England and stared in hate at the smaller knife in his hand. 

“It's okay,” England said pleasantly. “I'll bring him with you.”

Antonio opened his mouth to object only to black out.

II*II

Antonio woke up and passed out again a few times before he cautiously tried to focus more on where he was. He wasn't actively in pain anymore, and he could hear someone crying nearby. Antonio tried to move and winced. He muffled a gasp, but the crying still stopped.

“Are you awake?” Naples asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Yes,” Antonio said cautiously. “Where's England?”

“Not here,” Naples said with heat. “You fucking idiot.”

“I'm sorry I dragged you into this.” Antonio groaned. He kept his eyes shut, not feeling it was worth it to sit up if he was going to get more verbal abuse.

“I didn't mean that!” Naples snapped. “I meant you just taking it when he threatened me.”

“Ah,” Antonio opened one eye to look at him and then stared more as he saw Naples sitting by him, blood coating his arms and looking shaken and scared. “What did he do to you?”

“What did he do?” Naples gave him a mortified look. “He dumped you in here with your skin hanging off your body you fucking idiot! He threatened to gut you next time and if you think I'm going to pack your intestines back into your body, you're badly mistaken!”

Antonio blinked at him, and didn't mention the tears streaming down Naples' face.

“How bad am I now?”

“You've basically healed.” Naples sniffled. “Idiot.” He ran his hand up Antonio's back and sighed. “You're fine now. He's gonna do worse again, of course, but until then.”

Antonio pushed himself up on his arms and, despite their shaking, he managed to get to a sitting position. Naples watched him with slightly wide eyes, his bloody arms wrapped around his legs.

“Has he hurt you?”

Naples scoffed. “No. He's not interested in me.”

Antonio sighed softly in relief.

“You're fucking bizarre. You do this all the fucking time.”

“Not exactly,” Antonio said tiredly, but if he hadn't noticed he wasn't going to tell him otherwise.

“I've never exactly watched you closely enough to tell if you rape your colonies.”

Antonio winced a little. “I don't. It doesn't appeal to me and it makes it harder for people to forgive you after. Most people will beat each other, but it's a different matter if you've done that.”

“Your soldiers don't agree.”

“Soldiers don't ever think about the bigger picture, have you noticed?” Antonio smiled pleasantly at him.

Naples snorted. “Okay, yes, that is true.” 

“Yeah.” Antonio leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. “Has he left water or anything in here?” He was looking around more and noticing that wherever they were it was basically a closet with a door reinforced with steel straps. It wasn't nearly adequate, by itself, to hold them.

England didn't really need more. The leagues of water between them and any other land was more than adequate as a deterrent to them fighting back. Naples passed him a canteen, but there wasn't anything else in the closet except for a bucket with a lid against the far wall, presumably as a chamber pot. Antonio missed decent toilet facilities more than ever, but he was grateful, for the moment, to have time to recover in peace.

II*II

England came for him soon enough. He stood in the doorway, dressed in just a linen shirt and pants, barefoot and wielding only a short, broad knife. He wasn't very tall, but he didn't need to be. Antonio glared back at him and, beside him, Naples bared his teeth.

“Your vassal is incredibly rude, Anthony,” England said, pointedly changing his name. “You should really do something about that.”

“He's fine as he is,” Antonio said simply. “What do you want?”

“I'm bored. Come to bed with me.”

If he'd been alone, he'd have argued. As it was, Antonio simply pushed himself up and leaned heavily on the wall before waving vaguely at the door.

“You have to move if I'm to get to your bed,” he said simply.

“Is he your lover?” England asked skeptically. “Is that why you're trying to protect him?”

Antonio laughed. “If you want to believe it, go ahead, but sometimes people take care of each other just because they want to, you know?”

England backhanded him across the face, his rings leaving cuts on his cheek. Antonio laughed harder until England grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground in his room and made him regret it.

He woke up on the floor of the closet again, and Naples' tears. England came for him again the next day and he woke up still in pain this time. He looked around and found Naples pressed tightly into the corner. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, but as he shifted he could feel he was mostly healed again. He coughed and checked himself over before he sat against the wall and tried to speak.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” Naples said. “Is everything back together?”

“Yeah.” He gave the smaller Nation a curious look. “Does it bother you?”

“Who isn't bothered by stuff like that?” he snapped. “How the fuck can he do that to you and still fuck you after?”

“I don't know. You aren't upset by war.”

“You haven't seen me in war that upsets me,” Naples said hotly. “There's a difference between dismembering someone and just cutting their throat.” He shivered, but removed himself from the corner to look him over warily. “And it's different when I'm doing it to someone and not seeing it done to someone trying to keep me safe.”

“Would you feel better if he hurt you too?”

“I'd feel better if I fed him his sword,” Naples said fervently.

England cleared his throat from the door. “I can let you try,” he said simply, his mouth curled into a smirk.

Naples shivered and stood up, glancing at Antonio. Antonio stared back, unsure if he wanted him to step in or not. He offered him his hand, but Naples simply stalked past him and then, at the door, threw himself at England to wrestle his knife away from him. Antonio staggered to his feet in shock and pushed the door open after him. He found Naples straightening from a crouch, England dead at his feet.

“Now what?” Antonio asked wryly.

“I don't know!” Naples complained. He wiped the knife off. “I expected him to fight back more!”

Antonio breathed out and didn't articulate a curse, no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to orient himself and felt, hazily, some sense of Spaniards within a reasonable distance. He bit his lip cautiously and checked the windows. It was dark out; if they were careful, they could maybe steal a small ship...

He checked the distance again. “How good are you at swimming?”

“I'm a fucking archipelago you idiot, how could I not be able to swim?”

“Are you willing to try to swim East for a couple leagues?”

“Better than waiting for him to wake up.” Naples crouched and took the scabbard for the knife off England, cutting his throat a second time and then jamming a wadded up piece of cotton into his throat. “Do you want to jump off his balcony?”

“Probably best.”Antonio quickly searched England's room for his clothes and got pants for himself and Naples before he slipped out onto the balcony. He motioned for Naples to wait and looked up the ship to see who was paying attention to the water or not. He moved back and whispered the number of sentries to him before he went over the railing first and dropped as smoothly as he could into the water. He stayed under and swam away from the boat, putting as much distance between himself and the pirates as he could. 

When he came up for air, he looked around and cursed faintly, unsure of where Naples was now. If they got separated here, he'd never find him again. He tried to feel for him, but the waters were choppy and he was struggling to breathe all by himself, much less focus enough to locate a vassal state not connected to his mainland.

He heard the muttered, “Idiot,” before he found him, swimming hard towards him. “Where are we going?” He grumbled. 

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief, focused on his people and pointed. “That way.”

He had no idea how far it was going to be, but it was still better than where they'd been before.

II*II

They were picked up by a Spanish merchant vessel just outside a port in Florida. Naples collapsed on the deck of the ship and passed out; Antonio managed to stay awake long enough to say they'd escaped pirates and been adrift all day. They stopped asking after that and got him water. He made Naples wake up and drink water, but instead of wariness he got a panicked scream and sobbing. 

He didn't have time or privacy to ask what was wrong. He got him to drink water and held him close until they docked in port and someone offered to get them a room to stay in until the officials could speak to them about the pirates. Antonio accepted gratefully. He just needed somewhere to lie down and sleep. 

The dockmaster got them a room with two separate beds next to each other and Antonio put Naples to sleep and stripped and curled up in his own, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

II*II

He woke up to a body pressed into his back. He cupped the arm around his waist sleepily, wondering if he was asleep with someone he'd bedded the night before for a moment before. He felt small hands, bitten nails, but no breasts pressed into his back. 

The person muttered, “Bastard,” and Antonio craned his neck back to see if he could see Naples in his bed still. The other Nation's bed was a tangle of blankets at the end, as if thrown off in haste, and as far as he could tell the body pressed against his back matched him in all relevant ways.

He could guess it was just nightmares, and he could, gratefully, feel that Naples still had his pants on at least, but he wasn't sure if he could fall asleep again or even wanted to.  
This also made it awkward to get up and he was going to need to do so soon.

After several minutes, he gave up on hoping he'd wake up on his own and spoke up.

“Ah, Naples?” he said. 

The other Nation grunted in response.

“Are you alright?”

“Is it daylight?” Naples grumbled.

“Yes.”

“On land?”

“Yes. We're in Florida.”

“Hallelujah,” Naples muttered. “You should name it after me.”

Antonio snickered. “Depends, what's your name?”

“I meant the Kingdom,” Naples grumbled. He sat up with a groan and Antonio looked up at him to see him glare and blush. “You're an asshole, but you're useful sometimes.”

“I'm glad you approve.” Antonio said mildly. “Someone's going to ask us about the pirate attack.”

“Do you have any idea what you're going to say?”

“Not at all.” Antonio stretched and looked around for the clothes he'd taken off before going to bed. They were at least not soaked in salt-water – the ship had given them both a change of clothes, although Naples hadn't been awake enough to change. Antonio pointed him to the clean clothes while he put his own on and the smaller Nation muttered a Hail Mary while he changed his clothes in relief. 

“We were swimming for three days, heading East, yeah? The boat had been going South,” Naples asked. 

“Yes?” Antonio asked curiously.

“So he was probaby trying to go to Cuba or, past that to Brazil. If we say he was at port in Cuba and we swam from there, that should at least send them in the right direction.”

“If they find out what boat we were on originally we might be in trouble. I don't know if they sank it or not.”

“I don't think so; he just left after he caught us.” Naples chewed his lip. “Did any of the official know you were the Nation?”

“No, just an envoy.”

“And it's probably rude to accuse England of being a pirate... we might want to just disappear again,” Naples said in disgust. “Go home or something.”

“Mhmm?” Antonio tried not to stare, really, but Naples was just standing, his legs stiff, one hand on his hip while the other toyed with his hair. He was incredibly beautiful like that, lean and focused. 

Naples shifted his attention back to him properly and glared. “What are you looking at?”

“I'm just waiting for you to share the rest of your idea.”

“Don't you have any?”

“Well, you seem to be coming up with them well enough I thought I'd wait to see where you ended up.” 

“I don't want to be stuck on another fat merchant vessel trying to wade back to Spain. I'd rather just raise a crew and get lost.”

“We could join another ship of pirates,” Antonio suggested dryly.

“It'd be better than waiting.”

Antonio's mouth twitched. He raised his eyebrows. “Pardon?”

Naples glared at him again. “Maybe you shouldn't suggest such things if you don't actually mean to follow through.”

“I thought you hated that level of violence.”

“Most pirates smuggle shit, you idiot. I have ports, I'm not some prissy aristocrat who never leaves the city. I smuggle things in and out of the city all time.” Naples rolled his eyes again. “And I don't mind violence when I'm dealing it out.”

“So we're going to lie to my city about the pirates who attacked us and then run off and join pirates ourselves?”

Naples glared. “Do you have a problem with this now?”

“Not at all! I'll let you do all the talking, then?”

He got a blush and a vague stammer in response and when the dockmaster knocked on the door he turned gratefully to him and spun the tale about escaping pirates headed for Cuba and the frantic swim to Florida they'd made and barely survived. Antonio listened and struggled not to grin as Naples added the loss of their money and clothes and material possessions and got the dockmaster to promise to give them both small purses to replace some of their goods while they were in the city and someone tried to contact their intended destination in Mexico. 

“You're in some luck, at least,” the dockmaster added. “There's a ship with a new garrison that just arrived a few days ago there, they should be able to flush out the pirates who attacked your ship once this is all worked out. They were hit badly as well, maybe it was the same pirates.”

“That's awful!” Naples cried. “Are they still together enough to help? Do they need time? I don't want to bother them.”

“They lost a significant number, but they're actively trying to find the pirates and the people they took prisoner so it would be a great help to them if you could tell them your story.”

“Of course! We'll be happy to help. When will they be able to make it here?”

“It will probably take them a few days, you can try to get comfortable. You're welcome to stay in this room until then.”

“Thank you, of course! Antonio, c'mon I want to get real clothes that fit me.” Naples reached back and grabbed his arm to drag him out the door. 

The dockmaster moved out of the way happily and directed them to the nearest place to get reasonably priced clothing. Antonio thanked him happily and followed Naples out into the street. He didn't bother to hide his grin.

“That was amazing to watch,” he said.

“Really?” Naples eyed him dubiously. “You think so?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “And thank you, you handled it wonderfully.”

“Well, yeah,” Naples made another irritated noise and sighed. “So, um. If we're going to be pretending to be human, we should use human names.”

“Yes,” Antonio smiled wryly. “I'm fine with you calling me Antonio. What should I call you?”

Naples bit his lip and looked away. Antonio didn't rush him. They reached the store before he answered and Antonio gladly started showing him the clothes and judging material and quality. Naples made a bit of a disparaging comment about one piece and the seller came over quickly to explain. Antonio stepped back and watched as Naples quickly dickered the price down to something they could more easily afford and bought them both new shirts of that kind. The seller quickly, with respect in her eyes, showed him her offerings of pants and other shirts as well. Naples gladly went to look and grabbed Antonio's arm again to drag him over and get his opinion on what he liked as well. 

Antonio kept his comments to a minimum to let the other Nation handled the transaction with the skill and agility he clearly had. It was incredibly pleasing to watch and as they left with their purchases Antonio offered to find him somewhere good to eat. 

“How do you plan to do that?” Naples asked suspiciously.

“I can read people's minds here.”

“Fine.”

Antonio scanned the feeling in the area and found a couple people cooking cheerfully and hoping for more customers, surrounded by people who were all enjoying their food. He directedly Naples that way and walked contentedly with his hands in his pockets.

“Lovino,” Naples said abruptly.

“Huh?” Antonio startled. 

“You can call me – my name is Lovino,” he said again. “You can call me that, although if you think this means I like you I'll hurt you.”

“Of course not. It's just practical right now.” Antonio smiled, but kept himself from grinning. He didn't ask if it was his usual human name; he could guess from the furious expression and blushing he was getting. “Do you use a last name?”

“Vargas,” Naples said. “Lovino Vargas. Yours?”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.”

“Thanks.” He ducked his head a little.

“Food's over here, Lovino,” Antonio tried. Naples looked up, directly at him first, and blushed before he stalked into the shop. Antonio happily followed him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a Naples, Florida (I lived there) no it was not named or existing during Spanish times there. It was named something like 1880.
> 
> I realize there's like a dozen things I should've researched more, but it's midnight right now and I just wanted fluff. Feel free to expound on my errors at length if you so wish.


End file.
